A Twisted Wish Preview
by Loveless an The Living Fantasy
Summary: Naraku has finally made his wish on the Shikon No Tama, but the outcome of his wish is something that not even he had expected to happen. No other words were needed to tell them about the situation as he made the silent wish the priestesses' eyes widening in realization and a little bit of fear as he heard her shout for him not to do it in an almost frantic voice.


Naraku stared down at the ones whom had come to kill him, their eyes burned with enough hatred to set a forest ablaze, he only smirked down at them despite the pieces of his flesh that were crumbling away around him. He was going to make his wish now, before they could possibly think of delivering the final blow, he only wanted one thing right now and he was certain that he would get it. No, he did not want to cast the human part out like he had desired this whole time, he had done so many vicious and horrible deeds that there was no way his human part could even be considered human.

They were too busy talking amongst themselves over what they were going to do and how they would kill him, that they did not notice Naraku lifting the pitch black Jewel as he too thought over things that have long since passed. He did not have any regrets over the deeds he have done and the wrongs against others he has committed, he felt no shame over deceiving and using others as if they were just worthless tools that were there for his personal use, and he felt no love for Kikyo but he could not help but yearn for her like his human counterpart. He wanted Kikyo, to claim her as his own like his human part had wanted over fifty years ago.

His fiery red eyes peered up from the Jewel and clashed with chocolate brown ones, that girl was looking at him from on top of that half breed's back. She was not glaring, but just staring at him as the black jewel glowed. He wondered what was going through her mind, the hanyo held no true feelings for her and she held no ill will towards Inuyasha over that fact. Unlike himself, she had accepted when she could not have someone and did not make it harder for everyone by refusing to give up, while he had done all of this from killing Kikyo to getting the rest of the jewel because he could not have her and he wanted her.

Those brown eyes told him that she understood what he was feeling over it, but felt no pity towards him. That was good, he did not need her worthless pity, once he made the wish he would have Kikyo and she would cease to exist anyway! She can look at him like that all she wants, but in the end it will not change a thing. She will die just like the original did and it will be by him.

Naraku said to them gathering their attention with a smirk on his face that told the warriors that it was all useless and in vain, that he would win in the end while they lost," It is useless."

No other words were needed to tell them about the situation as he made the silent wish the priestesses' eyes widening in realization and a little bit of fear as he heard her shout for him not to do it in an almost frantic voice, that look in her eyes was the same look that Kikyo had after he struck her down, to turn her and Inuyasha against each other just so the jewel could become black. The jewel began to give off a bright pink light that engulfed everyone in the vicinity.

* * *

**Kagome's P.O.V  
**

Kagome saw Naraku staring at the jewel and she was worried over what he had wished for as the jewel began to glow, they had no time to stop him from making that wish and she could only hope that it would not twist whatever he had wished for around into something horrendous. Her hands clenched onto Inuyasha's red haori, she had done realized that it was not meant to be between her and the half dog demon, instead of being angry and storming off like most would have thought, she felt relieved and happy to know his true feelings just so that she did not have to continue guessing and jumping through hoops. It saddened her that Inuyasha would never be with the one he truly loved due to Naraku, she let out a strangled gasp as the light engulfed her and her friends feeling an immense pressure on her whole body. It felt like it was trying to drag her down and crush her at the same time. She could not even scream in the pain that she was beginning to feel; just like that she felt her hold on Inuyasha loosening as she fell off of his back. She could not see if anyone else was experiencing the same thing as she plummeted downwards.

She wondered if his wish was to kill the last thing that reminded him of Kikyo, she would not have been surprised, he hated her due to his human half's feelings. Her eyes slid closed as she wondered why she had not hit the ground yet, it was the same feeling she had each time she went through the well. Like she was traveling through space and time, it only solidified her assumptions that the wish was to get rid of her. After a second the young priestess was pulled into the black murky depths of unconsciousness.

_  
The woman tightened her hand on the bow as she shuffled towards the shrine, her white haori was drenched in her blood determination was set in her brown eyes. She had to make sure that it did not fall into the wrong hands, that the Shikon No Tama was not misused and so once she caught site of the object of her deep hatred she raised the bow with an arrow notched shouting in betrayal, her usually soft brown eyes were as hard as rock and cold as ice as she let the arrow go," Naraku!"

She watched as the demon ran in front of the tree turning to look at her at the last second as the arrow embedded itself in his chest, his red eyes widening in shock as the pink jewel he had clenched in his pale hand fell to the ground rolling away from him and near the priestess that had fired the shot. He said in a shocked voice as his brain tried to comprehend what just happened,"Kagome?! How could.. I thought.."

His head fell to the side as his eyes fell shut almost as if he had just been killed, instead he was merely sleeping. Kagome winced in pain as she walked towards the jewel leaving a trail of blood behind her as she picked it up from the ground falling to her knees unable to stand any longer, in the midst of her pain, she could hear her little brother running to her side shouting her name," Kagome! You're injured.."

Kagome said to him as the villagers tried to convince her to get some medical treatment for the wound, despite facing her end, she was not afraid as she turned her head to look at her frightened and worried brother,"Sohta…I made a mistake..I fell for it, his lies and now.."

She winced in pain breathing heavily as she tried to compose herself enough to continue speaking as Sohta said to her, she could see him holding back tears that were pooling in his eyes," Let someone bind your wound.."

Kagome cut him off before he could continue it as she held the jewel out to him," I will not feel it much longer..Sohta, I am giving you the Shikon No tama..Take the jewel and burn it with my body..So that the ones who wish to use it for evil cannot get it.."

She looked at the jewel for a split second, the object that has caused her so much trouble and has now led to her to this situation right now. The very same situation that she had been worried about from the very beginning, she clenched the pink orb close before she fell to the side distantly hearing her brother screaming her name in anguish as she hit the ground and the jewel rolled out of her hand to stop near Sohta as he cried out his sister's name.

Later that evening Sohta watched as his sister's body was put on the pyre that they had spent the day making, the sadness almost overwhelming the small boy as he walked up to her and placed the jewel in her cold hands saying in a soft voice as he stepped back, "I hope that you can now find peace in the afterlife sister.."

He fell silent as the village men placed a torch onto the pyre, the flames quickly spread over the dry brush engulfing his sister's body and burning it just like she asked him to do. He knew that she had wanted to take the jewel with her to a place that no one could get it, even in death his sister was the smartest person that he has ever known and he would miss her terribly. Once her body was burned to ash and the jewel as well, he turned from the pyre and walked back to his little hut that he had once shared with his sister. He passed the tree where Naraku's sleeping form was and briefly wondered why she had sealed him, instead of killed him before he continued onwards to the hut.

* * *

**  
50 Years later**

"The Shikon No Tama?" The young woman said as she lifted one of the many key rings designed as a jewel up to get a closer look, her narrow brown eyes inspected it closely.

She asked the old man in front of her as she lowered the jewel a bit looking up at him," Grandpa, are you sure that tourists will buy these key chains?"

Her Grandpa said to her as he lifted a matching key chain up, but the jewel was black instead of pink," This is not just a keychain. That crystal there at the end is a replica of an Ancient Jewel which..."

They heard the jingling of a keychain and looked down to see their cat was playing with the jewel replica that was hanging down from it, she smiled a bit at the cat as she said to him placing the object back in its box," If you think they will sell, then I will assist you in placing them on the shelves once I am back from school."

Her grandpa smiled at her words saying to her as he stood up as well, "Thank you; you have always been helpful Kikyo. Maybe your sister should take a few of your examples, instead of running around the shrine all day."

Kikyo said to him as she straightened her short green skirt and fixed the red tie on her school sweater," Keade is still a little girl and it is natural to want to play all day, I have a test today and so I will be leaving for school early to study."

She picked up her backpack and walked out of the house, her long black hair flowing in the small breeze. Kikyo was turning fifteen tomorrow and felt as if she should be older, she was more mature than the other girls and was not interested in the same things either. She sighed a bit to herself as she walked past the shrine that had an old well inside noticing Keade holding a plate with cat food on the inside, she asked her as she placed her bag on the ground,"Keade, are you looking for Buyo?"

Keade nodded saying to her as Kikyo walked into the well after her,"Yes, I think he is down near the well..But it is too dark and scary for me to go down there.. I think that there is something down there.."

Kikyo said to her as she walked down the steps not saying anything about her sister being scared over going down there, "Yes,the cat remember? here Buyo. Come here boy."

She heard a sound near the well walking towards it in curiosity, she jumped and made a small sound of fright when she felt Buyo rubbing up against her, she sighed in relief as she picked the cat up saying to her sister who had also jumped when she did, "Here he is, I am going to bring him up…"

The sound was still coming from the well; it had not stopped whenever she picked up the cat and now she was wondering what was making the sound and felt scared. She saw her sister's expression change and had no time to comment on it as the well burst open behind her and she felt multiple arms grabbing her and pulling her inside as she dropped the cat to the ground.

* * *

**This is a preview of the fic that I will be writing called,"A Twisted Wish." I hope that you have enjoyed this, please favorite and review ^_^ **


End file.
